


no better love that's laid beside me

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Softness, just giving eve and maze everything they deserve, like the true lesbian i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Maze had been gone for several days, chasing an elusive bounty to who knows where, no doubt with a smile on her face. She’s only called twice. But Eve knows her body as well as she knows anything else, and she doesn’t need the sound of Maze’s voice to egg her on.





	no better love that's laid beside me

She does it more often now than when she was in the Garden, though here her hands are rarely idle even when it is quiet. Here, the sheets on their bed are silky, the blanket tangled at her feet is soft, and she is alone. 

Maze had been gone for several days, chasing an elusive bounty to who knows where, no doubt with a smile on her face. She’s only called twice. But Eve knows her body as well as she knows anything else, and she doesn’t need the sound of Maze’s voice to egg her on. 

Now, she lays sprawled on their mattress, cheek pressed against the pillow and marking the rhythm of her breaths. The pads of her fingertips skate up her thigh, crest over her hip, and trail up toward her breast, following the pattern of her body; sculpted from the dirt of Eden and molded by her own inhibitions. Eve bites her lip as she pinches a nipple, rolling it between her fingers. She feels the warmth bloom in her chest, snake toward her belly and come to rest as an aching need between her legs. She wants to press them together for some relief, but vows not to, not when she is open and free.

For a moment, she wishes for soft lips to smirk against her skin, for Maze’s tongue to flick across her breast, for the cool huff of her breath against sweat-slick skin that always sends shivers sparking along her nerves. 

Eve skims her free hand slowly back down her body, flattens her palm against her stomach to feel the rise and fall of her breathing. She lets out a small laugh, her breath hitching as she slides her fingers through dark curls and further down until she buries them in her folds, feels her wetness.

Her folds are slick and her breath hitches like it did the first time she touched herself, like the first time Maze had slipped her tongue between them. She is slow and deliberate, exploring, relearning the body she had come back to, as if for a moment she was untouched, unblemished, and naked on the soft earth beneath the light of the sun. The ache builds and she feels the heat spread through her, rising in her cheeks, and she wishes again for Maze to see her so undone.

Her leg slips against the silken sheets, desperate for purchase as she slips a finger in with a whimper. Her own touch is slow and torturous, intent on drawing out her pleasure for as long as she can stand, until she can draw a map of it and lay it down at the gates of Heaven. Eve hears the shift of something enter the room, and though her eyes are closed, she knows Maze has returned. Her fingers still, and she holds her breath.

“Don’t stop,” Maze purrs, low and husky, and Eve hears the soft noise of a zipper. “I’ve only just gotten started.”

She tilts her head to face the door and peeks, finding Maze standing exactly where she had imagined, leaning against the doorframe with casual grace, one hand slipped down the front of her pants. As if she has nothing better to do in the world than this. Maze catches her eye and smirks. 

And  _ oh, _ Eve wants to wreck herself for Maze, is already churned earth and too much forgiveness bundled in the soft body she hadn’t asked for. She slips a second finger into her heat and crooks them the way she knows Maze likes. Eve’s eyes close, and she lets herself imagine Maze watching carefully, mimicking her as she chases her own pleasure. Her hips buck and she’s powerless to stop them, can’t hold them down the way Maze always will, and the freedom makes her whine. 

Maze makes a quiet sound, and Eve knows she’s already close, and it’s enough to send her crashing to the soft ground. She tastes iron on her tongue, feels her hair sticking to her forehead as she presses her cheek further into the pillow, feels the softness catch her as she settles, breathless. Her fingers quest for someone to fill the space beside her, but Maze is across the room, following her with a cry of her own. And then Eve hears her stumbling, dropping to her knees at the side of the bed. 

Eve pries her eyes open. “Hi,” she says sweetly, reaching out, and Maze catches her hand. The touch feels electric after days apart, and Eve wants nothing more than to arch her body toward it, imagining already the ghost of a touch that will soon follow. 

“Should’ve called if you were lonely,” Maze says before she licks each of Eve’s fingers. She brushes Eve’s hair back from her forehead and presses a kiss to her lips, and Eve loses herself in the cool heat of her mouth, the sharp edges of her teeth. So much like the untamed beasts she was once granted power over. But she does not want power unless freely given, wants only this woman to stitch her back with sinew and take her apart again in every way she knows how. Eve’s heart settles when Maze pulls away to climb up beside her. And here, the sheets on their bed are silky, the blanket tangled at her feet is soft, and they are together. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to give u all the content u could ever wish for.
> 
> blessed thanks once again to [obli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla) for making sure nothing read weirdly.


End file.
